


5 - Beastly

by distantstarlight



Series: 31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Animal Behaviour, Biting, Consensual Sex, Day 5, Discipline, Dominance, M/M, Mounting, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Training, bad puppy, dark puppy play, puppy, restraints and devices, role play, safe sane consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: John's new pet is being trained, and at first, it doesn't go exactly right, but they get there in the end.





	5 - Beastly

After they’d worked out all the details and negotiated all the parameters, both agreeing _clearly_ on all factors, John presented Sherlock with his first gift, part of a series the doctor had assembled in the hopes that they’d get here together one day. It was a simple dark blue padded fabric collar with a triangular tag suspended from it. On one side, Sherlock’s name was inscribed but on the other, John’s mobile number, the address to the flat, obscuring the small flashing indent where a tracking chip was embedded. Of everything that he knew was coming, for some reason, that tag meant the most to Sherlock. John’s next gift was a large square pad that fit beside the coffee table next to John’s chair. Right after that came a gleaming silver feeding bowl with a matching water bowl beside it, the name _Sherlock_ clearly etched into each one.

Sherlock was enchanted with the concept. Gratefully, he left his everyday self behind and simply _obeyed_. Currently, he was on all fours and was required to wiggle a bit to show John how pleased he was. “Good boy, that’s such a good boy. Lay down.” Immediately, he moved himself onto the pad, turned a bit to settle himself, and when he was on his side, his legs drawn up tight, he looked up at John. “Such a good boy.” John ran his fingers over Sherlock’s ears and head before popping a small sweet into his mouth as a reward.

For the first hour of their first real day together, John ran Sherlock through his training. He made sure that Sherlock’s collar didn’t stop him from drinking or eating from his bowls, made sure that he was able to relieve himself properly with his paw shaped mittens on, and then they practised all the different cues Sherlock needed to know so that they could communicate. The second Sherlock spoke actual words the game was over. Sherlock was excited and paid close attention. John had promised a huge reward if he could make it through their first day without even a hint of disobedience.

John kept Sherlock unclothed. He hadn’t earned any fancy rewards like puppy clothing, not yet, but that didn’t include the fat anal plug that John slowly buried deep in his arse. There was a long furry tail hanging from it and Sherlock liked both the sensation of the toy as well as the fluffiness of his tail. Now when he wiggled, it swished from side to side pleasingly. He was glad that it was the only thing he was wearing so that there was nothing to detract the eye from John’s collar around his throat. The flat was more than warm enough to remain undressed anyway. John wouldn’t risk making his puppy chilled just to teach him a lesson, the doctor was too careful. Sherlock was checked frequently, John running his hands over his sides and his flanks, cupping his testicles and flaccid cock, and sometimes making Sherlock accept John’s fingers in his mouth, just to see if Sherlock could keep his teeth out of trouble. “Good boy, Sherlock, you’re being such a good boy.”

Sherlock was so happy that John was happy. _Everything was so simple. All he had to do was watch John and obey his commands_. It was easy and diverting. In exchange he got treats and if he was very, very, good, he got, “Want a taste, my big boy?” Sherlock wiggled his whole body eagerly. _Yes. Yes, he wanted a taste_. Sex with John had always been more than satisfying but sex like _this_ had only been an unrealized fantasy until now. When it had been delicately suggested, Sherlock had declared himself on the spot, agreeing immediately to anything John wanted in regard to playing. Sherlock had never loved his perfect John more.

John unbuttoned the flies of his pants and pushed them down and off his hips before he sat on his chair to remove his trousers completely. “Go on then, just your tongue.” Sherlock edged closer, his body still wiggling. Nearly panting, he let his tongue hang out as he sniffed John’s genitals eagerly. John smelled so good. Closing his eyes, Sherlock buried his nose deep into John’s pubic hair before nosing his way even further downward, his tongue already lapping and searching, “Woah, slow down boy, slow down. _Backup_ , Sherlock, first things first.”

A firm hand on his collar pulled him away from John’s behind and he whined from the loss. Still, John’s cock had a lot to recommend it, so he satisfied himself with licking it all over, not forgetting John’s bollocks. When John was stiff and leaking, he let go of Sherlock’s collar and allowed his legs to fall open invitingly, “There you go, greedy thing. That’s what you really want, isn’t it?”

Sherlock wiggled his body again as he licked and tried to nibble his way closer, dragging his incisors delicately over the skin of John’s innermost thigh, just to tease. John gasped but didn’t _tell_ him to stop so Sherlock didn’t. With determination, he pushed his whole face forward between John’s cheeks and tongued his anus hard. John pulled away now and shifted, now kneeling on the sofa, arse out and chest down.

Sherlock resumed his previous position, getting his tongue into John as quickly as he could and lapping hungrily. He made John sloppy and wet, whining with barely contained desire to simply _mount_. His own cock was hard and aching now. It was leaving smears on his thigh as he stayed on his hands and knees to keep licking John’s arsehole. It was still soft from their morning together but that only made Sherlock desire John more. He knew he was greedy and that his enormous appetites were difficult to sate but John always found a way, and that’s what had led to today.

John was fisting his own cock now and Sherlock regretted not having hands to help. He kept his paws on the cushion to hold his upper body up but didn’t stop licking John as hard as he could. _If his tongue was all he was allowed, then he_ _’_ _d make it count._ John was moaning now and Sherlock trembled. John might just use his own hand but maybe, for today, their first _special_ day together he would… “Up, Sherlock. Up.” John was moaning and spreading himself invitingly, patting his own backside. _He_ _’_ _d been waiting for that sign!_

Sherlock didn’t pause. Hips already bucking, he clambered up John’s body, his hips and cock rutting wildly forward as he desperately sought entry, “Slow! _Slow down!_ Oh, fuck!”

Sherlock couldn’t go slow, he was completely lost in the game. The second his cock head touched John’s anus he gave a powerful thrust. John shouted but didn’t pull away nor did he specifically tell him to stop, so Sherlock snapped his hips several times, rooting himself deep into John’s behind. Draping himself over John’s back he hooked his paws onto John’s hips and began to drive himself fast and steady, and damn the consequences. Soon he was fully encased within John and set himself a savage pace, fucking John with an intensity that bordered on brutal. When John tried to escape, Sherlock bit the back of his neck hard and fucked into him with greater fury, dominating his smaller body easily. Growling deeply, Sherlock came, shoving himself as far into John as he could manage, holding John down as his cock throbbed deliciously.

John twisted away and got Sherlock on the floor. It was shocking to have John walk briskly away from him so soon after their coupling and Sherlock nearly got to his feet to chase after him. “Sit!” John came back, stern-faced and quiet, waiting for Sherlock to sit on his heels, arms hanging by his side, head tilted back. With a firm hand, he forced Sherlock’s mouth open, putting an open mouth ring gag inside to prevent him from closing his jaw. It was custom made, the rubber ring shaped exactly like Sherlock’s cupid-bow lips. Sherlock tensed, knowing what was coming but he’d agreed to everything, it was John’s right. The second his mouth was secure, John took his still firm erection and began to fuck Sherlock’s face with it, “Bad doggie! I said to _go slow_ and you didn’t listen! I hope you enjoyed that, Sherlock because it’s your turn soon.”

John was ruthless but Sherlock didn’t care. He’d been a bad puppy and he knew this would happen. _What if he_ _’_ _d hurt John? He wasn_ _’_ _t in control. John was in control and he_ _’_ _d forgotten that, selfishly taking his own pleasure instead_. John kept it up until Sherlock was slobbering and choking from how deep the doctor was going. When John was satisfied, he made Sherlock turn around before leashing him to the end of the sofa, tying him to the leg of the furnishing. Sherlock felt his tail being removed and felt John smear a thick layer of anal lube on his newly emptied hole. _John hadn_ _’_ _t even warmed it but then he wouldn_ _’_ _t. This was now punishment_.

John plunged in without warning, and gag or not, Sherlock howled his distress. “Be quiet!” John commanded him sternly, slapping his haunch firmly. “I’m not stopping until you come again, so you’d better begin enjoying this.”

He already was. The pain of John’s initial entry was already fading away and Sherlock missed it. He loved rough play. He hoped his arse ached for _days_ after this. John seemed to sense his desire and began to deliberately slam into him. The doctor had already tested Sherlock’s endurance and knew exactly how harsh he could be. The hard floor hurt Sherlock’s hands and knees, the grit digging into both, but the feeling of John’s thick cock plunging into him was so wonderful that he just didn’t care anymore. He was an animal, subject to all his instincts and perceptions.

Sherlock’s cock was sensitive from his recent orgasm but that didn’t stop John from tugging it. Wiggling away didn’t succeed, and with a bit of a cruel laugh, John began to deliberately overstimulate him. “I’m going to knot you, Sherlock.”

 _What? How?_ Sherlock couldn’t ask, even if the ring gag was out. If he said words in any language spoken by humans, John would stop. He didn’t need to ask, he learned soon enough. John kept fucking him for several minutes, changing his angle and position to make the most of Sherlock’s post-orgasmic state. It took an incredibly short amount of time before Sherlock was hard again, gasping through his gag as John stroked him for a minute more before letting go.

John’s hands were on Sherlock’s arse, fingers spread wide to hold his cheeks apart. John was still thrusting deep and fast, “I’m going to come, Sherlock.” _John had said he wasn_ _’_ _t going to stop until Sherlock came first. Had he changed his mind?_ John’s breathing was laboured but as gorgeous as it all felt to be used and taken, Sherlock wasn’t anywhere near orgasm yet. Suddenly he felt the pads of John’s thumb caressing his stretched hole, feeling the way John’s cock pumped in and out of it. John made a show of getting lube all over them. His eyes opened wide as realisation thundered through his mind just before John did it.

John pushed his slick thumbs into Sherlock, allowing his cock to guide him inside. The stretch was sharp, overwhelming, shocking, and so unexpected that his cock went from being hard but disinterested to already spurting out the beginnings of an orgasm he wasn’t sure he’d survive. It felt like he had three cocks in his arse all at once and his nerves were singing duets of pain and pleasure. It triggered a sensory overload so devastating that Sherlock’s throat hurt from trying to express it. The ring gag made it impossible to say anything but he was pretty sure that the noises he was able to make gave John a pretty good idea about how much Sherlock was enjoying the sensation, that is to say, _a lot._ His cock jerked and spat out another load of semen onto the floor, leaving John plenty of time to fuck Sherlock a bit more before allowing himself to come as well. _John was brilliant and never boring_.

Sherlock zoned out for a long time but when he came back to himself he found that he was curled up on his new pad and that the gag was gone. Turning his head allowed him to enjoy the feel of his collar, and thus reassured, he lay his head back down and napped some more. He woke a short time later, obeying John’s urges to drink the cool clear water that was waiting for him in his bowl and to eat up the selection of fruit John had chopped into the other bowl. After Sherlock did as he was told, he was allowed to remove his paw mittens to use the loo and shower. When he was clean, John put his mittens back on but also got him to drink some more and hand fed him a variety of savoury foods whilst petting Sherlock’s curls with his other hand. “You’re such a good, boy, what a handsome puppy, aren’t you? So good, yes you are.” John scratched behind Sherlock’s ears and he let his eyes close so he could enjoy all the attention without becoming distracted with inconsequential details.

John kept him on his hands and knees for the rest of the evening, petting him idly as he watched telly. He didn’t mind letting Sherlock kneel between his thighs, his nose pressed against John’s pants so he could relish the scent of his master. When he sensed that John had relaxed enough, Sherlock began to nose hungrily once more, “Naughty puppy, what, you want more already?”

Sherlock didn’t think his arse could handle another ride tonight but that’s not what would make him happiest. He nosed John’s pants meaningfully, and with a soft laugh, John allowed himself to be stripped of clothing once more. Sherlock lapped and licked John’s cock and bollocks happily, slipping into a light trance as he allowed himself to go deep yet again.

Sherlock was mindful of his lessons, so this time when he mounted he made certain to keep his entry as slow and gentle as possible. John still hissed with some discomfort but once again, didn’t tell Sherlock to stop. He began to fuck John slowly, still snapping his hips, but also remaining pressed deep in between plunges so that John had time to ready himself for the next one. Eventually, they developed a steady rhythm, and Sherlock grew proud of the keening moans he could hear from John.

He knew John loved this, loved having Sherlock draped over his back, loved having his hips clawed anxiously, loved the way Sherlock’s teeth gripped the nape of his neck. John loved hearing the primitive sounds Sherlock made, the grunting and yipping as well as the sloppy squelch of their bodies coming together. He knew John loved training him and spending time with him like this, but he also knew John loved being with the other Sherlock just as much. John loved him, that’s what made this all so good. Later tonight, or possibly tomorrow, the collar would come off and John would give Sherlock’s words back but until then, Sherlock kept telling John how much he loved him without needed them. Today was just the first day, but there would be others, a lifetime's worth, and Sherlock would cherish every single one of them. He’d come soon, or not at all, but it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that he and John were together in every way they could think of.


End file.
